Kingkiller Chronicle Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Greets. Hope this is the right place. Love this book and have been re-reading it. It occurs to me that language plays a crucial role in the story. Eg: Keth-Selhan the horse's name is a mistake that turns out to be true. It's suggested that Kvothe's chosen new name Kote is Siaru for 'disaster'. etc etc. There are many such instances. I wonder if anyone else here on the wiki would be interested in trying to piece together a catalogue of the various instances of Siaru/Tecam/any other languages that appear and trying to figure out what some of the words mean. My suspicion is that there are clues to some of the story's mysteries concealed in the snippets of other languages. Post here if you think you might have the time and/or energy to help out with such a project, and if we get a few people, I'd be happy to get the ball rolling. Thanks! 16:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! You are officially my new favorite person. As you may have noticed, this is not a very active wiki. We have one admin who will be out of circulation for a while, and me. Every now and then, somebody comes along and works on a new article, but there aren't too many regulars. I would love to help on the project, but we're going to need more than two people. Great idea, it has my full support, and I'll be checking here to see if another person comes along. -FireBlade Hey, ok, made an account. Let's get started. I'm new to wikia so how to begin? Maybe create a new page for language quotes, or just do it on a talk page just now? Fincreed 16:52, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Usually You Put a Header Like This Before Your Comment, Which You Should Know, Fireblade. This Isn't the Bad Webcomics Wiki. We Have Standards Here. Sheesh Awesome. First new user. This is exciting. I'm Gaylesking, the one and only admin, and technically speaking, the head of the wiki, though I really don't have any idea what I'm doing. I've been with wikia for a while, though, so I guess I'll have to do. Preferably, I'd like to work on completing the info on the book before we start scrounging around in languages, but I'll take what I can get. Sounds like a great idea. Anyway, the best way I think would be to create a page for all the languages we know, and add examples of the languages from throughout the book. Then when we have it all laid out we can infer meaning. I'm away from home right now, and my internet isn't the best, but if you can put down what you're thinking of, I'll do my best to format it. I'll try to help out more when I get back. --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 17:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Greetings! WOW. I have been away for quite some time... It's GREAT to see how this Wiki has grown! Ohmygosh. I knew there were lots of fans out there and I hoped they would find this place... Well done everyone, haha. I'm in the midst of reading the book again, and hopefully have something more to contribute here ;) But I'm happy and excited to be working with everyone to make this page awesome and informational for everyone. And what better way to wait for Mr. Rothfuss' new book than to work with other admirers of the Kingkiller Chronicle series ;) LunaSol 03:00, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Any development on the investigation into languages? Hello, Was any work ever done on this "compilation of all language quotes" idea? When I read NotW and TWMF, I started making a list of phrases in other languages that appear in the books just for my own personal interest...and then I saw this discussion, so I thought I'd join the conversation. Anyway, basically, I have an Excel document of all the words/phrases that appear in the books in Siaru, Tema, Temic, Yllish, Ademic, Modegan, the Fae language, the language the Mael speaks, and all unknown/unspecified languages, along with their meanings or context. Please let me know where/if I should post my list, if it is desired. And, if a similar list is already posted here somewhere, I would love to join in the discussion of possible meanings, etc...I just can't find such a list. Thanks!! Sictransit 00:10, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Sictransit Why Denna? I just finished both books and this question kept nagging me throughout the second half... Why did Master Ash choose Denna? I assumed his character would have been revealed or pared off at some point. But since it hasn't, it means it is a crucial part of the story. The theories that Master Ash is secretly Cinder, Bredon or even Haliax make this even more pressing. My natural instinct is to think that Master Ash is trying to manipulate Kvothe. He's obviously has a secret motive and hides his identity. But how would he know that she's close to him? How is Kvothe even a threat at that point in the story? Does the role of knowing the future come into play here? If not that, it would mean that Denna herself has some extreme importance separate from Kvothe. Nothing explicit is said to that extent besides everyone has their secrets. Any thoughts? 10:45, November 20, 2013 (UTC)